


A Day to Remember

by Mirintala (Asylos)



Category: Indexing - Seanan McGuire
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4981843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asylos/pseuds/Mirintala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Wyn, to go along with this http://archiveofourown.org/works/4967389</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day to Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WynCatastrophe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WynCatastrophe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [now that the wait is over](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4967389) by [WynCatastrophe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WynCatastrophe/pseuds/WynCatastrophe). 



_It's been a decade since I've written any fanfiction. It's jumbled and messy but it exists!_

 

 

It was a Tuesday. It's said nothing interesting ever happens on a Tuesday, and a quick check with dispatch confirmed it was a low contact day, as far as history held. There was no church, because no one really felt that was important. God had never been a part of their lives. The Narrative was the only power constantly meddling with them and shaping their lives.

Deputy Director Brewer had managed all of the paperwork, which surprised the couple, and left Jeff a bit out of sorts at being told he wasn't doing any of it. Brewer claimed the office needed some positivity in their lives in light of all the damage Birdy had caused. He arranged a small hall for the ceremony, and even expensed it to the bureau as a "company bonding event advised by HR" and Ciara happily signed off on it as having been her suggestion.

The decorations were handled by Sloane and Demi, and mostly consisted of streamers, and some balloons. Henry hadn't yet spotted the balloon that Sloane had drawn the apples on. (She was waiting for her to notice, slightly impatiently.) The bureau wasn't paying for that part. The cake had a plastic shoe and apple on top instead of a little bride and groom. Henry shook her head at that, but couldn't help but smile a little.

Henry didn't want to make Gerry feel out of place by putting him with the bridesmaids, so he was next to Andy as a groomsman. Andy, playing at best man, felt a little sad that Mike couldn't come to the event, but knew it was safest that he stayed separate from anything related to work. He had a long cloth strip in his hands, waiting for the queue to pass it to Bluebeard, who as a captain was standing in for the priest. (It was all perfectly legal, he had a license to marry. They were pretty easy to get online these days.)

Sloane was Maid of Honor, and she made sure to keep Jeff and Henry separate throughout the pre-ceremony. More for her own enjoyment then any sense of duty to her position. Demi was the bridesmaid. They'd roped a few of the office staff in as witnesses, and to cover the "company bonding" part of the paperwork. It wasn't that they didn't like their coworkers, they just didn't spend a lot of time outside of their team. Even less since Birdy had been exposed. No one really knew who to trust.

Detective Brewer walked Henry to the altar. She'd been raised by the agency, so he thought it would be fitting for the agency to give her away. Henry had considered asking Gerry, but their relationship was still a bit rocky, and she didn't want to push him into yet another role.

The wedding went surprisingly smoothly. They had been worried having such a large group of ATI active people in one place would be tempting the Narrative to intervene. The couple kissed as Andy helped Bluebeard wrap the cloth around their hands, tying the pair together. Sloane wispered a comment to Demi that made the girl break out in a deep blush. A flash went off as a camera captured the moment. The photo would later be slipped into a frame that Gerry had bought for them. Sloane would take a copy, enlarge it, and draw hearts on it, then put it up in the office right in view from the door, just to tease them.

They couldn't take a honeymoon, not with how much work needed to be done, but they made the best of their night.


End file.
